Guide You Back to Me
by followingk
Summary: The Templars are after me," he whispered, eyes closing as he heard the distant shouts of orders coming from his previous captors. Evuniala dropped to her knees, trying to lift him, "C'mon, before they find you." This work is based on some of the Dragon Age Table Top RPG campaigns and the characters that have been created by friends and myself. There will be more creative aspects.
1. The Halla

White fur stood out against the stark green and brown of the forest, where a Halla stood in the middle of a clearing. Its head lowering to graze at tender, dew covered grass before lifting to view its surroundings. The Halla stood tall, its antlers nearly touching the lowest branches of the trees around it.

As the Halla raised its head again a branch broke startling the gentle beast. Before it began to run at full speed an elf plopped down from the tree, giving chase. Thundering hooves were followed by bare feet.

"We're going left!" the elf shouted, toward the trees. The Halla took a sharp left as it tried to escape the pursuing elf.

"Got it!" another voice rang in front of them. In a blur another elf landed on top of the speeding Halla, hanging on for dear life.

"Evuniala! Use the rope!" the elf that had given chase called out.

Evuniala's dark hands were holding onto the deer's thick coat, trying to right herself on the beast as she rode it through the forest. One hand gripped the fur while the other reached over her shoulder to grab the rope. Tying the rope to the Halla's horns the beast reared onto its hind legs tossing Evuniala right off.

"Belraj!" she screeched, falling to the floor.

"I got her!" Belraj called as he chased after the Halla. Jumping over his younger sister, his tanned arms reached out, grabbing the rope attached to the Halla's horns. "I got her!" Belraj cheered as he managed to get the Halla to calm down. Smiling, he turned to Evuniala, before going over to inspect if she was hurt. "You okay, da'len?"

Evuniala let out a groan, rolling onto her side, mud covering her back. "Yeah, I'm fine. Bruised…probably. How's the Halla? She's not hurt, is she?"

"No, she's in one piece," Belraj sighed, taking his sister's hand to pull her up, "Maybe being a hunter is not what you're meant to be, asa'ma'lin, nor working with the Halla"

Evuniala brushed her white hair from her face, waving her hand dismissively toward her brother, "I'm a better hunter than you, at least."

"Ma nuvenin."

Taking the rope from her brother she led the way back to their camp. Evuniala couldn't help but look back to her brother, his gold Sylaise vallaslin blending in with his tan skin. His white hair pulled back into a braid showing his shaved sides. The glinting gem of his staff caught the soft light filtering through the forest canopy.

"How does it feel to be the First now?" she asked quietly as the Halla nudged her shoulder as they walked.

"No different than not being First," Belraj sighed, "It's not a big deal. It was bound to be me or Shielan, but she ended up following that dumb hunter to the other clan at the Arlathvhen…"

"We saw that coming for over a year and as soon as Keeper mentioned moving her, Shielan nearly shat herself," Evuniala laughed, remembering her sister's fear at losing the "love of her life".

Belraj huffed in slight irritation, glaring at the forest floor.

"You just don't want the responsibility of this, huh?"

Belraj's head shot up, his fierce golden glare piercing his sister, "No! This is an honor and a privilege!"

"And a life sentence that you're stuck here for the rest of your life," Evuniala teased.

Belraj's strong hand pushed Evuniala, causing the smaller elf to trip over her feet before catching herself, giggling.

"Don't worry, isa'ma'lin," Evuniala assured him, "I won't say anything to Keeper Elera."

"And I won't tell her how you tried to jump onto a Halla's back without asking it," he laughed, shoving her playfully.

The Halla gave a snort, nudging Evuniala forcefully as if to admonish her for her wrong doing. Evuniala turned to the creature, gently rubbing the Halla's nose to apologize.

"I'll brush her and give her extra food to right my wrongs," she smiled as the Halla shook her head as if approving of her reward for running away.

Evuniala and Belraj continued in comfortable silence until they reached the small statue of Fen'Harel. Touching the wolf's head as they entered, the two went toward the corral to let in the escaped Halla with the other ten Halla in the enclosed space.

"Ma serannas," a dark haired elf smiled, watching as the two returned the Halla, "I thought she would be missing forever. She's due to deliver in a week."

"Of course, Ivuna," Belraj smiled, immediately straightening himself as he scanned over the other elf.

"It was no problem," Evuniala assured the worried herder.

"Here, as promised to you Evuniala," Ivuna smiled taking the girl's hand and placing an item in the palm of it, "I fixed it for you."

Evuniala smiled looking at her hand finding a necklace, an intricately carved piece of a Halla horn and on either side of the piece was the sharp tooth of a wolf.

"You did it!" Evuniala smiled, looking over the piece of jewelry, "How did you get it to stay on again?" Her eyes were drawn to the place where the Halla horn had chipped, causing it to never stay on the leather necklace.

"It took a bit but I managed to create a new hole and reinforce it so it's stronger than before," Ivuna smiled, watching the younger elf's face light up.

Evuniala wrapped her arms around the other, hugging her tightly, "Ma serannas, Ivuna!"

"You're welcome."

Belraj smiled watching the two interact before placing a hand on his sister's back, "I need to go and speak with Keeper Elera. Remember you're supposed to go out with Mamae to gather herbs with the other healers."

Evuniala draped the necklace around her neck, nodding to her brother, "Yeah, I know. I'm headed over there right now." Nodding her thanks again to Ivuna and shoving her brother she headed toward the clearing where the healers were sorting the amount of herbs they had.

Evuniala brushed a hand through her white hair before braiding it quickly as she approached her mother. Tying off the braid she squatted beside her mother, overlooking the pile of dried and fresh herbs before the older elf.

"Oh good," her mother greeted, "You and Belraj are done. We just finished sorting." Evuniala's mother kissed her cheek and pointed to several of the piles, "We'll be setting off soon. You'll be going with Sylvas and be on the lookout for Spindleweed and Elf Root. If you can find it pick up—"

"Blood Lotus and Embrium, I know Mamae," Evuniala sighed.

"I know you do," she smiled, kissing her cheek again.

"Harea," another elf addressed, stepping up to Evuniala and her mother, "Sylvas and I are ready."

"Perfect, Nehnis," Harea nodded, standing up and taking a pack.

"You coming with us too, Niala?" Nehnis asked, a smirk on his face, immediately a hand went to run through his dark hair.

"Yes, I'll be with Sylvas while you search with my mother," Evuniala smiled as she picked up her own pack.

"Well good, Sylvas knows what you're looking for a lot better than me," Nehnis grinned.

"You're not that bad," Harea chimed in, laughing slightly, "Just as long as you don't pick up the deadly ones without me you'll be fine."

A red haired elf stepped toward the group, nodding to the three of them, "Ready?"

"Always," Evuniala smiled to Sylvas.

They walked to the edge of the camp, touching the head of Fen'harel before going off in their groups.


	2. Where the Blood Lotus Grows

Evuniala shifted her bow as she followed Sylvas off the worn path of the trail and into the woods.

"I saw some of the Blood Lotus growing in droves over near the dried pond," Sylvas spoke up as he began to head in the opposite direction where Evuniala was headed.

"Oh? I thought there would be more toward the caves," Evuniala pondered, keeping an eye out around the base of the trees for anything of use.

"The ground at the pond is still pretty muddy, so things are still growing. Better to look there now while the ground is still wet," he pointed out. Evuniala just nodded as she walked behind the slightly taller elf.

"Sylvas?"

"Hm?"

"You've been able to travel to the cities, haven't you?"

Sylvas rolled his eyes frowning at the other's question, "Yes. But they're filled with horrible shems. Their only worth is the trading."

"I know, but I've never been in there—"

"We only go on the outskirts of the town near the shops and markets. The shems are horrible. They try to cheat us out of what they owe and take advantage of everything that we offer."

Evuniala frowned, her face hardening, "I know. Ivuna said that the last time she went with the group someone stole one of the Hallah products."

"Exactly!" Sylvas nodded, "The shems are ruthless. I do not understand what it is with your or Belraj's interest in the city."

Evuniala eyed an herb sticking up around the root of a tree. Picking it up she pocketed the Elfroot hand continued after Sylvas.

"Your parents were right to bar you two from attending. The more elves we keep here the better," Sylvas' eyes were straightforward. His grey eyes gleamed in the slightly lit forest as they scanned for more herbs.

Evuniala's frown deepened as her feet met with the cold muck of the drying pond.

"Alright, search here and I'll start on the other end. We'll meet in the middle," Sylvas explained.

Evuniala nodded in agreement and began her search. Starting from the far end of the pond she kept moving so she wouldn't start to sink in the dark, wet mud. Stopping every now and then for the herbs they needed her mind began to wander.

Sylvas' and Ivuna's warnings of the cities only proved what the Dalish were taught: they were better off on their own. Here in the forests and with other clans they were treated as equals and respected.

 _It's hard to picture being treated so differently,_ she thought squatting to pick up another bit of Spindleweed. Having filled a good portion of her bag and making it to the designated point she spotted Sylvas still working his way over. Sighing she sat on a rock that was just slightly elevated from the mucky depths of the dirt and sat down, taking her bow off from her shoulder. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply, taking in the scent of pure wet earth and the sounds of the surrounding forest. It was quiet, peaceful, what she was used to. The leaves rustled against their branches while the occasional songbird twittled an urgent response to its brethren.

Evuniala's feet sank deeper into the mud, letting her toes squeeze the cold earth.

 _Could things be that bad though? Or really so different?_

"—iala! Niala!" Sylvas practically hissed, standing right over the silver haired elf.

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up to Sylvas before looking around, "What? Did you fin—"

"Hush!" the older elf commanded, looking around, "You don't hear that?" His voice was barely above a whisper as his eyes darted around the woods.

"Hear what?"

"That yelling."

Evuniala looked puzzled and began to look around, following Sylvas' head to see where he could be hearing the noise. When Sylas' head turned toward the west he immediately drew his bow and arrow.

"To your feet," he ordered.

Evuniala followed suit, pulling the bow's string taught with an arrow aiming toward the west. The yelling became clearer along with the heavy sound of armored footsteps. Before the two elves stood four tall, armored men. Each man stood at least six feet tall, nearly a foot taller than the elves before them. The emblem on their chest plate held a sword with intricate lines rising from blade.

"Templars," Sylvas gasped under his breath. Gathering as much intimidation as he could muster Sylvas took aim at the Templars. "What are you doing!?" he demanded taking a few steps closer to them, Evuniala behind him.

Evuniala's eyes were wide. The armor gleamed slightly as they approached, her own arms shaking slightly as she tried to steady her bow and arrow.

"That's none of your concern, Elf!" a blonde Templar barked.

"It is our concern!" Sylvas growled, "You're coming dangerously close to stepping over your own boundaries and into ours."

"Maybe they've seen him," a younger Templar added, "Can't hurt to ask."

"Seen who?" Sylvas demanded.

"A mage. Young boy, bit taller than yourselves, dark skinned," the same young Templar added.

"The only shems we've seen have been you lot," Sylvas spat, his weapon still drawn

Evuniala watched carefully, her eyes darting between the four Templars as they argued amongst

themselves.

The blonde Templar frowned, glaring back at the elves. Holding his hands up he took a step back. "We'll leave this area be then."

Evuniala and Sylvas kept their weapons drawn until the Templars shrunk back into the forest. As soon as they were gone Evuniala finally put down her weapon and turned to Sylvas, her eyes still wide with fear.

"We have to get back to Keeper Elera," Sylvas said quickly, turning on his heels in the direction they came from.


	3. Never Again Shall We Submit

Evuniala was panting hard as she and Sylvas ran into the camp. Evuniala's vision blurred as her feet carried her to Keeper Elera's aravel.

Belraj looked back to his sister, his head tilting to the side as Sylvas and Evuniala ran toward them. "Niala, where's Mamae?" he asked taking a few steps closer, away from the Keeper.

"M-Mamae?" Evuniala stuttered, her mind drawing a blank before her eyes went wide in realization that her mother was still out in the forest, "Sylvas! They're still out there! Mamae and Nehnis are still out in the forest! Where were they going to look for-"

"Evuniala!" Belrash interrupted as Sylvas was about to speak, "Whats going on?"

"Sh, da'len. What's the matter?" Elera questioned, "Where's your mother and Nehnis?"

"There were templars in the forest-coming toward the camp, we stopped them before they came any closer, but-"

"But what?!" Elera demanded. The petite red-haired elf seemed to puff up in size as approached Sylvas.

"They're still searching for a mage around these parts, we should move our camp, Keeper," Sylvas tried to reason, "You know that they'll just try to come closer."

"'We are the last of the elvhenan, and never again shall we submit,'" Elera recited, staring at the three elves before her, "We will not move. We will protect the land we are on now. They have no right to enter further into the forest." Looking to her First her frown deepened, "Take a group of hunters into the forest to search for your mother and Nehnis. Take one of the falcons with you and send word once you find them. Sylvas, Evuniala, stay here."

"But Keeper Elera, you should let me go with my brother to search for my mother," Evuniala quickly started.

"No, you have to stay here. The both of you. You have to help me talk to the rest of the clan and help guide them in what to do. We will be on high alert from here on out," she declared, "Any shems found near the camp will be scared off or killed."

Sylvas nodded in agreement quickly as he began to visit each aravel, gathering the families there.

"Evuniala," Elera frowned, waiting for the younger's compliance.

The silver haired elf's eyes darted toward her older brother. His olive toned face gave a small nod of encouragement. His features were soft and understanding. The same fear for the safety of their mother was written on his face, trying to shared the worry and concern for the healer. Evuniala's eyes focused back on Keeper Elera before she gave a solemn nod. "Yes, Keeper Elera."

"Trust me da'len. Your mother and Nehnis will return safely. Trust in strength in your clan and the will of the gods," Elera assured her. The sharp tone of her voice had softened greatly to try and comfort the worried elf, "Your chance to protect your clan with outright action will come. Don't be so quick to find battle."

With a final nod Evuniala hugged the greying elder and made her way to inform the rest of her clan.

' _How am I supposed to defend my clan if I can't stop shaking when faced with danger?'_ Evuniala thought. Her stomach began to churn as she watched her brother gather a small group of hunters to explain the situation before leaving. ' _If you were a mage like Belraj and Shielani it would be different. Keeper Elera wouldn't treat you like a child. You would have been far more useful when the templars approached you and Sylvas. You would have been able to cast whatever you wanted and protect everyone. But instead you have nothing. All you have to protect your family is a lousy bow and arrow. You can't even use it right! Look at you! The first sign of danger and you become more scared than a nug on the dinner menu of a dwarf!'_ Evuniala's fists clenched as she followed Sylvas around to gather the rest of the clan.

Evuniala's mind wandered further into self doubt and anger while Sylvas explained the situation to a few members of the clan. Her head shot up when the heavy sound of footsteps heading toward her.

"Niala!" a rough voice reached her.

Her body was immediately lifted and pressed against a strong chest. A brunette elf was holding Evuniala as if she weighed nothing.

"Papae," Evuniala choked out, trying to pull away from her father's grasp, "Papae let go!"

"You're safe! Belraj just told me what happened," her father explained, kissing the top of his daughter's head. His dark hands touched her cheeks and traced over her unmarked face, "I wanted to make sure you were safe before I went to search for your mother and Nehnis."

"Papae, please, let me go with you," she began to plead, determination in her eyes as her father's gentle face turned stoic.

"No, Keeper Elera wants you here," he stated, putting his hands on her shoulders, "You have to help keep the camp in order."

"But Papaaaee!" Evuniala began to whine, thinking that her father would give in.

"Not this time, Niala. You will not sway me on this, da'len."

Evuniala's frown deepened at her father's resolution.

"Sylvas, please keep an eye on her," her father ordered, patting his daughter on the shoulder.

"Yes, Mathras," Sylvas answered, pulling Evuniala a bit closer to his side.

Mathras hugged his daughter once more before touching her cheek, "Do not be so eager to fight. Your time will come, Evuniala."

Evuniala nodded, watching her father leave the camp with her brother and three other hunters. Her honey colored eyes fell on a few members of her clan, approaching them, only after Sylvas pushed her toward them. "Come, lethllan."

* * *

Night soon fell upon the camp. The clan had gathered around the roaring fire as the Keeper stepped forward with the other leaders beside her.

"Everyone," she began, looking at the clan, "Today we have encountered templars in our parts of the forest…"

A quiet murmur filled the clan, wary looks were being thrown back and forth. Silence captured the elves again as their Keeper raised her hand to try and maintain order.

"Please, today we have several members of our clan to thank for keeping us safe and informed about the templars. Sylvas and Evuniala were the first to spot the intruders and scare them off. Belraj, our first, and several hunters were responsible for the safe return of one of our hunters and healers." In turn Elera nodded toward each individual she named before her eyes fell back on the crowd.

"After further discussion with our leaders, it has been decided that any shemlen found wandering our lands shall be shown no mercy."

A few cheers were echoed throughout the crowd along with the familiar phrase, "We are the last of the elvhen! Never again shall we submit!"

Again, Elera held her hand up to try and calm the crowd.

"What were the templars even doing here!?" a voice cried out from the crowd. A chorus of agreement rang throughout the crowd.

Evuniala's eyes caught Keeper Elera before she nodded to the younger elf.

Elera extended her hand, beckoning Evuniala forward. "Evuniala was there. Please explain, lethellan."

Immediately Evuniala's mouth went dry as all the eyes of her clan turned to her. She began to mouth words, but no sound came out until finally a soft voice rang from her throat.

"Um-er-well-" her eyes scanned the faces that she had known her entire life and still nothing came from her mouth. "Sylvas and I were trying to look for herbs when Sylvas heard the templars approaching. They claimed they were looking for an apostate mage that had recently escaped from the Circle. Th-they didn't say if they were maleficar, but it may be safe to assume so."

Licking her bottom lip Evuniala continued, confidence continuing to grow in her voice, "Sylvas defended our clan and scared them off. But Keeper Elera is right, we have to stay vigilant."

Elera gave a kind nod toward Evuniala as she finished her explanation. Looking to her other elders of the clan she gave a nod before the leader of the hunters took a step forward.

"We will be doing daily watches from here on out to defend our territory. Any shemlen found we will show no mercy to defend what is ours," the hunter voice boomed over the now silent crowd, "Tonight we will start our first watches. They will continue until Keeper Elera has determined that our area is secure again."

Evuniala's father stepped up from the crowd along with four other hunters.

"May the Dread Wolf not catch your scent and may the Halla guide you back to us," the clan spoke in unison to the hunters as they gathered their bows to start the first watch.


End file.
